1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a levitation blower.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that objects can be suspended, apparently without support, in an upwardly directed stream of fluid, typically water or air. If the object is uniformly shaped, for example as a ball, and the stream channelled or focused, the object will inherently remain within the stream and appear to be suspended without support.
It has already been proposed to provide a simple levitation blower in the form of a pipe that fits to a mouth of a user, and also it is known to provide electric water pumps or air blowers supply from a mains supply and permanently mounted on a structure. These earlier proposals are respectively too simplistic or impractical as novelties or play items.